Mario Kart: Another Race
Mario Kart: Another Race is a new Mario Kart for Nintendo Switch. It'll be released 2022. Don't edit! There are five weights: Feather (1), Light (2), Medium (3), Heavy (4) and Very Heavy (5). If you complete a cup the first time in the speed difficulties 100cc, 150cc and 150cc Mirror Mode, you'll get something. I apologize my horrible english. = Default Characters = Mario_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U_Deluxe.png|Mario is Weight 3. He is a balanced Character without pros and contras and perfect for beginners. 102px-Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi is weight 3. He has a bit more acceleration than Mario, but less top speed. 0.6.Princess Peach brushing her hair.png|Peach is weight 2. If you choose her, you've got a character with very nice drifts, but cant get the Bullet Bill Item. MSOGT Toad.png|Toad is weight 1. He can easily got bumped out of the Track, but has excellent acceleration. Yoshi Official Artwork.png|Yoshi is weight 2. He's got a higher top speed than Mario, but horrible drifts. BowserNSMBUD.png|Bowser is weight 5. He's got higher chance for the shell Items, but has awful acceleration. Daisy Fantendo.jpg|Daisy is weight 2. Daisy has nice drifts too, but low top speed. Toadette2.png|Toadette is weight 1. Can get a Golden Mushroom more often than other characters, but has trashy handling. Wario SMP.png|Wario is weight 5. He has horrible handling, but high top speed. For advanced players. Waluigi SMP.png|Waluigi is weight 4. Has average stats except acceleration, which is trash. SuperMarioParty BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. is weight 2. His high chance for red shells seems a bit unfair, but he has awful drift and top speed. koopathegreen.jpg|Koopa is weight 2. He has very high acceleration but very low top speed. For advanced players. SMMGO Goomba.png|goomba (new) is weight 1. He got a slightly higher top speed than mario, but cant get bob-ombs. 120px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom (new) is weight 4. He has low acceleration but nice drifts. PomPom.png|Pom Pom (new) is weight 3. The opposite of boom boom. Has high acceleration but bad drifts. FireMarioBrawl.png|Fire Mario (new) is weight 3. Same stats as mario except slightly higher handling. = Modes = Grand Prix In Grand Prix Mode, you're racing against 11 other players (Up to 3 other human players) in one of this cups which will be shown next. You can get a trophy, a star rating, new characters, items, etc. and you can't change VS-Options. Time Trial In time trial mode, you have 3 Mushrooms and you can practise the tracks or you race against CPU-Ghosts and maybe you're unlocking sth. special... VS In VS-Mode, you can race tracks and you can change some options: Teams or no teams Items: You can choose which Items are used and which not Speed: You can choose between 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc (unlockable) or those speeds in Mirror Mode (unlockable) Players: You can choose between NO CPU (just for Multiplayer) 8, 12 and 16 (unlockable) racers Tracks: Choosable, In order, random or whole cups (unlockable) CPU-Difficulty: You can choose between EASY, NORMAL, HARD, EXTREME (unlockable or if you have Super Mario Party) and UNFAIR (means Super mario Kart in Easy) (unlockable) Graphics: You can choose between SMK, MK64, MKSC, MKDD, MKDS, MKW, MK7, MK8, MK8D, MK Tour and the normal. Battle Mode In battle mode, you have to battle with your enemies (no, not smash!). You can choose between NO CPU (multiplayer only), 8, 9, 10, 12, 14 or 16 racers. Balloon Battle Each one has three balloons. You have to destroy these balloons to win. But if your balloons are destroyed you lose. With mushrooms or a star you can get balloons by touching an other kart. Shine Battle Type 1 Collect as many shines as you can. If you get hit, you'll lose a shine. Every Item is allowed. Type 2 Get the shine. You have to have it 1 Minute to win. If you get hit, you'll lose the shine. Coin Battle Collect as many coins as you can. If you get hit, you'll lose half of you're coins. Every Item is allowed. Bomb Battle Try to hit someone. For every hit you'll get 1 point. If you get killed (everyone's got 3 Balloons), you'll lose half of you're points. You can only use Bob-Ombs, but you can stack up to 11. Mission Mode You have to complete missions. = The first twelve Cups = Mushroom Cup 1. Mushroom Way 2. Ice Cave 3. Goomba Town 4. Lemmy's Castle Shell Cup 1. N64 Koopa troopa beach 2. WiiU Toad Harbour 3. GCN DK Mountain 4. DS Bowser Castle Flower Cup 1. Flower Forest 2. Flower Circuit 3. Larry's castle 4. Koopa Falls Banana Cup 1. Wii Mushroom Valley 2. WiiU Thwomp Ruins 3. DS Figure-8 Circuit 4. SNES Vanilla Lake 1 Star Cup 1. Star Road 2. Yoshi Raceway 3. Roys Castle 4. Swamp of goombas Leaf Cup 1. 3DS DK Jungle 2. TOUR New-York Raceway 3. Wii CTGP Twin Peaks 4. WiiU Rainbow Road Special Cup 1. Star Road 2. Mario Circuit 3. Ludwig's Castle 4. Rainbow Road Lightning Cup 1. DS Wario Stadium 2. CTGP-R River of Dreams 3. N64 Bowser Castle 4. GCN Rainbow Road Bell Cup 1. Musical Raceway 2. Wendys Castle 3. Whomps Fortress 4. Ghost Forest Yoshi-Egg Cup 1. 3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop 2. GCN Yoshi Circuit 3. CTGP-R Yoshi Lagoon 4. N64 Yoshi Valley Triforce Cup 1. Hyrule Raceway 2. Link Circuit 3. Mortons Castle 4. The Triforce Crossing Cup 1. WiiU Animal Crossing Village 2. Wii Coconut Mall 3. SNES Donut-Plains 3 4. DS Airship Fortress Maybe you're wondering why I've only written the first twelve cups. It's because the other cups aren't Nitro and Retro Cups, they're mixed. = Unlockables of Cups 1-12 = 200px-Rosalina SMG.png|Rosalina is weight 4. She's got good top speed and acceleration, but can't get drift boosts. You unlock her by completing Mushroom Cup in 100cc. 82px-Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario is weight 2. He has perfect acceleration, but has low top speed. You unlock him by completing Mushroom Cup in 150cc. SMS Toadsworth Artwork.png|Toadsworth (new) is weight 2. He has good top speed, but is a bit slidy on the track. You unlock him by completing Mushroom Cup in Mirror Mode 150cc. GreenParakoopa.png|Parakoopa is weight 2. His stats are same to koopa, but he has slighty glide bonus. You unlock him if you complete shell cup in 100cc. Larry Koopa UCS.png|Larry Koopa is weight 2. He has very good handling, but can't get Super Leaf Item. Perfect for beginners, but he is unlocked by competing Shell cup 150cc. T730DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser is weight 4. He has high chance for Blue Shells, but can't get any block items. Unlocked by ompleting Shell Cup Mirror Mode 150cc. Starmario.png|Star Mario (new) is weight 3. He has very high top speed, but can't get star item. For advanced players. Unlockable by completing flower cup 100cc. DonkeyKongQ.png|DK is weight 4. He has high acceleration, but bad driftings. He is unlockable by completing flower Cup 150ccm. FunkyKong.png|Funky Kong is weight 5. He has same stats with DK except a bit better acceleration and top speed. Unlockable by completing 150cc Mirror Mode Flower Cup. PDSMBE-FireLuigi.png|Fire Luigi is weight 3. He has same stats with Luigi, but slightly higher top speed. Unlockable by clearing Banana Cup in 100cc. MetalMarioSSBC.png|Metal Mario is weight 5. He has very high top speed and handling, but incredibly awful acceleration. Good for advanced players or time trial. Fantendo.PNG|this gallery is not finished yet. Will be finished later